1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced housing for a module unit of a portable computer, more particularly to a housing which is light weight and has a variable appearance and which can be produced at a lower material cost, and to a portable computer module that uses the reinforced housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to form a conventional portable computer housing from an aluminum-magnesium alloy to provide sufficient strength to resist deformation due to accidental collision. Generally, the keyboard housing and the display housing of the conventional portable computer are entirely made from sheets of the aluminum-magnesium alloy. The material cost of the portable computer is thus relatively high, and the weight of the portable computer is relatively heavy. In addition, with the use of the aluminum-magnesium alloy, the conventional portable computer is provided with an appearance which is non-changeable. It is not possible for the user to change the appearance of the portable computer based on his or her preference or according to the occasion on which the portable computer is used.